


Day 2: Seasonal Shopping (Clothes, decor, etc.)

by Yomz



Series: October Fanfic Prompts [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is a fashion snob when it comes to halloween costumes, and Artemis is just enjoying her wonderfully bizarre family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Seasonal Shopping (Clothes, decor, etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly from the original version I posted to Tumblr because I wrote it at midnight and had no beta and minimal effort.

It’s weird to be out and about in October, it’s never safe in Gotham around halloween, though thankfully Happy Harbor seems to be at a much lower risk of attack from Scarecrow; weirder still to be going to a costume shop with a Speedster and Robin, the Boy Wonder, while Connor and Megan stayed behind to ‘decorate the cave’ -- Wally seems to be the only one who doesn’t realize they’re probably just making out instead. But, Artemis thinks, watching Robin tilting his head to analyze every costume his friends try on, vetoing those he disapproves of with the justification that if he’s going to be paying for their Halloween outfits he’s not about to let the seasonal stores they’ve been visit rip him off, is by far the most surreal part of this particular adventure.

“Look, we’ve gone through four different stores already, and you haven’t let us get anything!” Wally whines at his friend, “I’m starving, and you’re a fashion snob.”

“What can I say; I’ve got good taste,” Robin cackles, leading them out of the latest store and to the waiting car. Artemis is still not sure who’s been driving them around all day but they seem to understand the Bat’s preferred nonverbal communication and has to have incredible patience to be dealing with what’s shaping up to be a long fruitless search. “Come on, we’ve got five more places to hit, and Wally here’s going to starve if we don’t get something to eat.”

“A true tragedy indeed,” Artemis says dryly, and slips past the pouting subject of their conversation and into the car. “Are we really going to five more places before you let us buy anything?”

“Technically I’m the only one buying, and only if the rest of the places are as much of a disaster as these have been so far.” Robin sounds personally offended at the quality of their options so far, and at this point Artemis thinks she might prefer having to watch Megan and Connor make out for an hour than have to deal with any more of Robin’s judgemental scoffs at a ‘poorly made’ or ‘overpriced’ or ‘inaccurate’ costume. They only had to survive an hour, anyway, so she wasn’t sure why Robin seemed to be holding them to combat durability standards.

“Master Robin,” the soft British voice comes from the other side of the opaque separator cutting off the front of the car from its passengers, “might I suggest a stop of my own?”

Robin tilts his head again, this time considering rather than condemning, and makes a soft humming noise that Artemis would swear sounds exactly like the rest of the (primarily condemning) noises she’s heard from him tonight but apparently means ‘please elaborate the location of this proposed stop’ in Bats-Birds-and-mystery-British-voices speak because the voice continues, “I’m told there’s a small theatre company who offer their services in the spirit of the season,” Artemis could practically hear the smirk in the mysterious voice, and she could see the matching grin on Robin’s face.

“Great idea, A! You’re a lifesaver, as ever.”

“I take comfort in the knowledge that it is only metaphorically true in this instance,” the voice sounds mildly disapproving and Robin fidgets slightly in response; somehow their driver seems to know as he chuckles lightly before reassuring the tiny crimefighter, “I’ll be glad to see you and your friends in your Halloween costumes; it will be a nice change from the usual.”

Wally grins and grabs Robin to ruffle his hair as he giggles cheerfully, and Artemis smiles softly even as she rolls her eyes at their antics. With any luck, they’ll get to this theatre company right after Wally gets fed, and then she can go home and sleep.

Artemis wasn’t giving up the pumpkin spice cookies she’d managed to save from Wally’s initial attack even if would get her away sooner. Besides, Robin’s pure glee at being able to buy his friends some small treats was more than worth his stubborn fussing over the quality of such gifts. Besides, Artemis really wanted a costume that was more than half a shirt and a miniskirt marketed as “sexy” Robin Hood.


End file.
